Secret Lover
by dramaq
Summary: “'Mmmm, so delicious. Yeah baby,' the voice purred. I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the scandalized gasp threatening to escape my lips." Matt hears some interresting noises coming from his and Mello's room... and it's easy to misinterpret. MxM


"Mmmm, oh, yes,"

My hand paused on the door to my room. What was that sound? The only one who ever ventured into Mello and my room was the two of us due to general fear of Mello's rathe. Even Near, seemingly indifferent to the blonde's spouts of anger and violence was reluctant to infiltrate Mello's territory. So what then, was that strange noise?

"Mmmm, so delicious. Yeah baby," the voice purred.

My eyes widened. That was Mello. His voice as velvety and smooth and dripping with lust as I had only fantasized about. Was he... uh... shouldn't he do that kind of thing in the bathroom or the shower?

"You're so smooth and silky. Mmmmm"

My breath caught in my throat. He was _with_ someone... someone other than me... I had always known this would happen eventually, after all, Mello was straight, he was bound to get a girlfriend sometime but... Oh God, how am I going to deal with this?

"You're so delicious baby... Mmmm, I love licking you. Mmhmm, oh yeah."

Well I sure as hell can't stand here listening to _this_ anymore! So he gets a girlfriend, great for him! Does he really have to rub it in my face? Find a closet or something!

"You're exquisite. Mmmm. Worth every cent..."

_WHAT?! _ I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle the scandalized gasp threatening to escape my lips. Mello hired a _prostitute_? I knew he wasn't a perfect Catholic but... Jesus, shouldn't he be smitten or something?

Where did he even find a prostitute? He couldn't exactly smuggle one past Roger like his guns and knives... so it had to be someone here. But who would dare demand money from Mello? And what sheltered genius is that slutty? Except... Oh no... _Linda_. Linda that fucking bitch! I gnashed my teeth and franticly paced the hallway, back and forth, back and forth, seeing red, and giving the incriminating door a wide berth.

That _slut_. She _knew_ I liked Mello! She knew because she watched him and everyone around him like the creepy-ass stalker she was. She wanted Mello for herself. She had said she'd go to extremes, but I never fathomed she'd go this far... Let alone that Mello would _let_ her!

"Mmmm... Yummy."

I can't _stand_ this anymore! On a blind, enraged, _hurt_ impulse I ripped the door open.

"Matt!"

I squeezed my eyes shut. _I don't want to see... I don't want to see..._ "Hey," I squeaked. Well this is awkward. I had burst in like the world was on fire and couldn't even think of anything to say?

"You... didn't see, or, uh, _hear_ anything, did you?" he ventured.

Of course I did! I know I'm weird, but I don't typically burst into rooms with the intention of standing in the middle of the room with my eyes shut.

"I-I'm not a pervert! I don't want to see anything. See? My eyes are closed!"

"Yeah... I can see that, Matt."

"I-I'm sorry for, uh, interrupting but... No. Wait. Actually I'm not! I'm not apologizing for anything! I- I- You-" I sputtered.

"Matt, I know it's kinda strange but-"

"Kinda strange!" I exploded. "How _could_ you? Especially in our room! What'd you expect? I'm just going to happen to not come to _my_ room today? That I wouldn't smell it when I got back? Not to mention it's immoral! You're taking advantage of her! She's only doing it because she has a creepy obsession with you! It's wrong. Even if she was cheap!" I spat out for good measure.

"Matt..." his voice wavered, clearly uncertain how to deal with me in this state. He's never seen my angry. I don't _get_ angry. But right now I was pissed as hell!

"No!" I snapped. "I'm not finished yet! Are you really that needy? I know your a guy and you have hormones and shit, but you're only fourteen! At least wait until you graduate Wammys! Then you can get as many cheap whores as you want!"

"Matt! What are you-"

"Shut up!" I hated how his voice sounded. How he was _chiding_ me. His tone was condescending and laced with concern- most likely false. "I just- I just can't believe you! And you'd rather _pay_ that _bitch_ then go to someone who actually cares about you! I know you like girls, but if you're really that desperate I would-" I clamped my mouth shut and turned around in chagrin. I guess I can see why Near says Mello's temper makes him inferior. When you get that angry, you lose all ability to censor what falls out of your mouth. And now... oh god, I must look so pathetic and desperate. I pretty much just admitted that I'd act as his sex toy free of charge, whether he reciprocated my feelings or not. That was probably the truth, but I didn't want to _say_ that.

"Matt..." Mello whispered. "Open your eyes."

And like the obedient bitch I am, I opened my eyes, and peered around to face him and Linda to find... Wait. There was Mello. Fully clothed. And no Linda. No signs of Linda at all. And in Mello's hand... a chocolate bar. A chocolate bar that looked like it had seen better days. It was partially melted and thin towards the edges, almost like it had been sucked or licked... and was that the implantation of lips? Realization hit.

"You were making out with a chocolate bar," I stated calmly, as if I were speaking of the weather.

Mello's face flushed. "You came back early today..." he offered.

My lips quirked up. "You do this often?" He scowled at me. "Well, Mello. I certainly am sorry for intruding on your _date_. What a beautiful couple! And Mello! Isn't she just lovely? So _exquisite_!" I broke into stitches of laughter. "And so- _silky_- and- _delicious_!"

"Okay, you can shut up now."

"And- she's so _smooth_! I know- you love- _licking_ her!" And with that I toppled onto the floor in a fit of hysterical laughter- of amusement, of joy, and of sweet, sweet _relief_. I should have known, Mello would only have a secret affair if his lover was chocolate! I pulled down my goggles, letting them dangle around my neck, so I could wipe at my watering eyes.

"Oh, Matt," Mello called after my laughter had settled into a wide grin.

"Yeah, chocolate-boy?" I tilted my head towards him, reluctant to move from my place comfortably sprawled out on the floor.

"Funny. You're _real_ funny aren't you?" To my utter astonishment, Mello rose from his bed, leaving his raped chocolate behind, and _straddled my waist_.

"H-hey, Mels," a small giggle slipped through my lips. "Watcha doin'?" I tried to sound blasé, but judging from Mello's smirk, I wasn't fooling anyone.

My heart thundered as he brushed his fingers against my cheek. "You're blushing," he remarked. This, of course, caused my cheeks to be tainted a deeper red. His ice blue eyes bore into my unprotected green orbs. I deeply regretted pulling down my goggles, the force of his gaze was overwhelming.

He was punishing me. He knew that I liked him and now he was using it against me. That's so like Mello. Although he usually goes in for the attack with jaded words and flying fists, it gives him even more pleasure to psychologically torment his opponent. I almost regretted laughing at him. Almost.

"So, Matty," he purred, "You don't like Linda, do you? You sounded a little _jealous_. Are you jealous, Matty?"

"No," I lied.

"Oh, really? She likes me, doesn't she? I think I'll go ask her out now." He made a move to leave.

"No!" I grabbed his wrists, preventing his escape.

He made a face of mock surprise. "Matty? Are you saying that you'd rather me stay here? Like _this_?" He leant forward, his face hovering inches from mine. "Even if I'd rather be with Linda, Matty? Even if I didn't have to pay?"

This was too cruel, too much. "You win," I whispered. "Sorry. I'm sorry for laughing at you and... I'm sorry for being such a fag."

I locked eyes with him, silently pleading. And his glimmering christaline eyes pierced right though mine, drawing closer, closer. I made a small squeak of surprise as his lips pressed into mine. He kissed me deeply and softly, silently screaming nameless emotions. Before my mind could process a wholly coherent thought, he pulled back, smirking as I unconsciously leaned forward. _Whoa_.

"How was that? Live up to your fantasies?"

I propped myself up on my elbows and smiled back at his cocky grin. "From what I can tell, you've had _plenty_ of practice. I can taste the evidence. Milk chocolate?"

"Well," Mello shot back, attempting to hide his chagrin. "Maybe I won't have to _practice_ anymore, since now I've got the real thing."

"Wait. What? Who? _Me_?"

"No, a fucking chocolate Easter bunny," he growled before giving me a quick, chaste kiss, and climbing off of me. "Hey, guess what, Matt?"

"Call me Matty," I said cheekily.

"Alright, _Matty_. You taste much better than chocolate."

"Are you sure? You weren't talking or moaning to me. I think you prefer making out with chocolate to me."

"Well maybe we just need more practice."

"I'm not opposed."

I placed a finger on his advancing lips. "And Mello? From what I've heard, we'll need _a lot_ of practice to even compare to your relationship with chocolate."

"Oh, it wasn't a relationship," he assured. "Chocolate is a whore. Especially Hersheys. Hersheys is a cheap whore. And you, Matty, are much better than a cheap whore."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

He rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, genius." And he kissed my breath away.


End file.
